Stray Cat
by WishesAndDandelions
Summary: In a world of pain and loneliness, Caroline has gone astray.
1. The Stray

**Caroline POV**

The streets have been tamed to something quite close to 'peaceful' - fewer vehicles on the road, lesser people loitering along the pavements , and the bustling city noise is dying down to a meowing party of stray cats.

_Stray cats, huh, _Caroline thought, while looking down the hotel's balcony, clad in nothing but a white towel, as she let her cigarette smoke dissipate into thin air. She was thoroughly fucked. Her usually perfectly done hair was messed into a perfectly sexed up head, and the tattletale smell of their hardcore fucking still clung to her skin.

This has been her nightly routine for a couple of months now. Stressed from the day's shit and whatnot, she would head to her favorite bar, finish a couple of shots or freaking drain the bar's alcohol supply, unleash sex appeal on the dance floor, and fuck the lights out of a random stranger. _Stray cat. _

She looked back into the hotel room, eyes searching for the bedside clock flashing angry red numbers. _3:14 AM. I need to leave._

She gathered her clothes strewn all over the room. As she reached for her bra somewhere on the floor near the bed, she looked at her flavor of the night. Her recent fuck.

His face was somewhat hidden in the room's darkness, and his shoulder tattoo was made visible by the moonlight. A flock of birds of a feather. _Very original. And.. nice pecs._ Dirty thoughts came rushing into her head, full of moments as she was moaning to the heavens with him pounding her like a mad animal. She stopped herself immediately, _No, I don't do second fucks. Too personal for my taste._

Reaching for the door handle, she stopped and took a last glance at the man sleeping soundly on the other end of the room, her insides taking tiny somersaults like she was about to do something wrong.

_Good fuck. Good riddance._

She opened the door and left the hotel, her mind plagued with what-ifs and should-have-beens. She clung tightly to her coat, and walked down the cold empty street, the stray cats meowing on her presence.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

[Flashback]

He was tired. Bloody tired. The corporate world seems to be having fun draining all his energy. The fact why was he brashly taken from his bachelor hobbies by his father was quite hard to ponder on. He was having fun months ago – jumping form country to country, experiencing everything the world has to offer. Art, cultures, women. But now he was in the midst of the city noise, in a fucking neck tie no less.

Just as he was reaching for his car key, his phone vibrated in his pocket. _Kol._

"What," he snarled.

_"Oh, brother. It has only been a few days and it looks like you're already quite the suicidal," _Kol snickered at the other end of the line. _This dickhead will die tonight, _Klaus thought, his fingers calming the nerves popping out of his forehead.

"I have no time for your blabbers, Kol," he almost growled, dragging out his brother's name with anger and frustration.

"_Alright, moody pants. Chill. I am taking you out tonight," _and Kol added, _"Meet me at the bar. I'll type in the address. Laters!"_

He would very much prefer to go back to his penthouse, nurse a glass of whiskey, and claim hours of rest his body has been yearning, but Klaus knew that his brother definitely won't settle for him passing on a night out. _I should have killed him when he was still zero month old._

_Oh, to hell with it. _A bar with women in flimsy clothing won't be the worst thing to be at tonight.

He took off his neck tie and coat, and climbed on his 918, and as soon as this baby of his fired up to life, he sped through the highway.

Klaus entered the place, music blasting everywhere, bass beats thumping against walls and floors. _Of course. Kol's kind of 'night out' venue. _He sat on one of the bar stools and called the bartender, "Bourbon. Straight."

He looked around the place as he was taking swigs of his drink. Not too crowded, but it's pretty loaded. Eyes continue roaming; spotting several ladies that would go under his 'classified' list. _And under me. Ah, yes. Looks like I'm in for a night._

"Brother!" He turned to Kol, his younger brother screaming through the loud music. "Already scouting for your perspectives, I see" Kol said, smirking devilishly. "Didn't you have had enough of promiscuity with the women of Europe and Asia?" Kol added.

"You can never get enough of women," Klaus answered, wolfishly grinning.

"Touché," his younger brother raised his drink and made a toast, "To great fucks and such!"

"To the douchebags such as you," Klaus said, raising his glass just the same.

"Well brother, this douchebag will be your wingman for the night," laughed out Kol while he was tiptoeing with his hand on his forehead and his eyes squinted, as if he was searching for a perfect girl from the crowd.

* * *

A couple of hours and several downed whiskey bottles later, Klaus saw Kol grinding on some lass on the dance floor, whispering to the girl's ear in his drunken state.

He did dance with a few random girls but no one has quite captured his attention, so he was back on the bar, his nth drink on hand. Unlike Kol, he was perfectly capable of handling his liquor.

"Bourbon, on the rocks, please."

Klaus looked beside him. _A whiskey girl, huh. Interesting. _Long blonde curls, skin so cream that the dim lights of the bar made it look somewhat luminous, long lashes, dashing body with curves on the perfect places, and a beautiful face.

"It's rude to stare," the girl faced him, and she was looking directly at his eyes. _And woah. _Her snuggly fit dress had a deep V-neckline that left little to imagination. "Eyes up here," she said, inching her face closer with one hand on her hip.

_She's drunk._ "I'll be having this, sweetheart," Klaus took her drink and finished it in one straight gulp.

"That. Was mine," the blonde slurred, "and you'll gonna pay for that."

"So, I will," flashing his infamous smirk to the girl before him.

"Jerk," she turned around and headed to the dance floor. She took another glance at him, smirking seductively, inviting him.

_The hunt is over._ His eyes followed the blonde minx as she entered the dancing crowd, and he knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Finally, he caught a sight of her blonde head. Her hips were swaying to the music, arms raised, and beads of sweat were forming on her chest. _Delectable._ He caught her hips from behind, holding her with both hands.

As she felt his presence and she melted into him, dancing with his back pressed up against his chest, her ass grinding against his groin. _Fuck._

Klaus' hands started roaming – feeling her flat stomach until his hands reached the area too close to her breasts, then he moved them down to her bare legs. She reached her arms behind her, wrapping them around his head, tilting her head to the side, giving him full access to her creamy neck. Klaus started licking her ear, down to her neck, kissing a soft spot and sucking on her pulse point, hard.

He felt her grind her ass a bit harder, and heard her gave a small moan. His hand reached under her dress, feeling the inside of her thigh, sensing the heat coming from her center. He felt her grasp his hair and moan loudly.

He cupped her sex. _Fuck me, she's dripping wet._

He was hard. And he needed her. Pronto.


	2. Dumbfounded

**_Author's Note: Did the first chap suck that much? Well, anyway, here's some smutty goodness for those who gave time and read my first shot at fiction writing. Reviews are very much appreciated. Enjoy!_**

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Although, I would very much like to make babies with Joseph Morgan and claim him as mine.

* * *

**Klaus POV**

[Flashback continues]

He had his prey in his arms, his moaning lustful prey, her ass grinding against his erection, making him grow harder than ever.

He continued to lick, suck, and suck some more on the soft expanse of her neck, earning tiny mewls from her. One of his hands found her lace panties, and he touched her already wet slit through the fabric.

"You're such a tease," she moaned while running her fingers through his hair.

"You're one to talk, love." His other hand was playing on her ribcage, just beneath her breast, all while putting a bit more pressure on her dripping sex.

"Enough," said the blonde, facing him and grabbing him by his nape, pulling him in. With his mouth inches away from hers, she purred, "Kiss me."

Without much thought, he claimed her lips and kissed her with such vigor. Tongues were delving in their mouths, battling for dominance, sucking the air out of one another.

"Hotel," she breathed out, "Now."

And he was more than happy to comply.

* * *

They entered the room with their lips latched together. He closed the door and broke the kiss to lock it, and she immediately went on her knees, unbuckled his belt, and took out his raging hard-on.

She rubbed his dick, licking the pre-cum off the tip. "Mm, you taste nice." And she sucked on his entire length, head bobbing as her tongue was doing magic.

_Fuck. _His mind was clouded with euphoria as the girl continued to make a feast out of his dick, taking it out of her mouth to lick the shaft and to suck his balls, and then going back to sucking him whole.

_This girl wants to get fucked. Real hard._

He grabbed her and harshly threw her to the bed. He removed her clothing, almost tearing his dress apart. Stark naked beneath him, the girl was already panting with lust-filled eyes

He went straight for her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to her chest. He licked the skin between her breasts, sucked on one nipple while teasing the other between his fingers.

He could hear her loud moans as he busied himself with devouring her luscious body.

Klaus got up, spread her legs, and dived right into her wet pussy.

"Oh god, baby." Her moans became louder as he sucked on her clit, and flicked the tiny nub with the tip of his tongue.

As he continued playing with her clit, he touched her slit and slowly inserted two fingers into her heat.

"Fuck," she purred.

Klaus then finger-fucked her, harder and harder, as his mouth continued to latch on her cit.

"Uhh, I'm.. I'm.." He added another finger, thrusting it hard and fast into her, and started sucking on a nipple.

He used his thumb to play with her clit as three fingers were moving inside her wetness.

"Condom?" Klaus asked, finger-fucking her to oblivion. "No, uhhn.. Uhh.. I'm clean.. Fuck, so close." She was barely managing to say words out of euphoria.

"Ungghh.." She moaned out loud when she reached her climax.

As she was riding out her orgasm, Klaus entered her with one full thrust, "So am I," he said before pounding into her cumming pussy.

"God," she shouted.

"You're so tight, love." He was pounding her hard, like a sex-starved animal. He could feel her tightening around him even more, as if she was close to having another release.

His hands took hold of her hips and raised her waist as he was ramming his dick into her.

"Harder, harder! More!" Klaus obliged, fucking her in was she won't dare forget.

With one hard thrust, she exploded around him. Her juices covering his hardness.

But he was nowhere near done.

She was still cumming when Klaus turned her over, all on fours. He pounded again into her, without letting her climax subside.

His hips were thrusting wildly, feeling the wetness and heat of her pussy.

He reached for her clit, fingers playing on the sensitive nub. Her pussy walls were tightening once more.

He pounded into her. Thrust after hard thrust. Fucking her in wanton pleasure.

"There, baby, right there." She was purring, his dick hitting her g-spot. He drove his dick into that spot, hard and fast.

"Yes, oh god fucking yes.." She came once more. All over his pulsing dick.

He turned her over, and rammed into her. He was still hard. So goddamn hard.

He fucked her all night, making her cum a countless times. Never stopping for one second.

And he had her straddling him, his cock thrusting up to her pussy. "A nice view, indeed," he remarked as she was pumping her pussy with her hands on her hair, and her bouncing tits up for display.

He massaged them and played with her nipples, while thrusting up harder.

He sat up, arms encircling her, helping her fuck him more. He hold her hips, guiding her to a faster pace.

"Love.." He sucked on her nipple as he felt release building up.

"Ahh, ahh, shit.." He could feel she was getting close as well.

He turned their bodies, pinning her beneath him for the nth time.

He rammed into her, faster and harder.

He lifted her legs, and inched his face closer to hers. She was a moaning mess, grasping the headboard for support.

"Yes! Yes! I'm cumming!" She shouted.

With one final thrust, he kissed her and shot his cum into her womb.

He pulled out and lied beside her, trying to catch his breath.

"Wow," she breathed out.

_Wow._

* * *

[Flashback end]

* * *

Now, he was left lying on the bed, while the beautiful blonde was on the room's balcony, appearing to be in deep thoughts with a lit cigarette in one hand. _Beautiful. _She was wrapped in one of the hotel's towels, bathing in moonlight. _Just like an angel. But a broken one._

He didn't dare approach her. The sight was too beautiful to ruin.

_She doesn't cuddle, I see. Nice._

Through his years of womanizing, one thing that annoyed him was how women always have to cuddle after sex. And cuddling was never his thing.

He noticed she entered into the room, and he decided to fake sleep. _After-sex talks aren't my thing, either._

He could hear her shuffling through the room, probably gathering her garments he had casually thrown all over the place. _She's leaving?_

He heard the door open, and when it closed, he was alone.

For the first time in Niklaus Mikaelson's life, he wasn't the one that pulled a post-sex escape act. And he was left dumbfounded.

* * *

A/N: Reviews please! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am currently writing the sequel for Stray Cat, and this time, it's gonna be a full story.**

**I can't expose the title yet, but I will. Soon. I'll keep you guys posted! :)**

**Again, a big sloppy 'thank you' for all the readers of this two-shot.**

**And most especially for those who left me reviews, I love you guys so goddamn much.**

**See you soon.**

**XX**

**WishesAndDandelions **


	4. SEQUEL

Author's Note:

SEQUEL UPLOADED!

Title:** Taming the Stray**

Happy reading!

xx

WishesAndDandelions


End file.
